Diaki the Silent
by Amorphous writer
Summary: A young bounty hunter's origin and story. Nothing to do with storyline from One Piece just same universe earlier time.


**Daiki you rascal** **get back here!" Yelled Kaiya the widow and keeper of the orphans of Kiso-cho village. Daiki the most trouble some by far scampered around the corner holding the small book close to his chest as he ran from the angry widow. He turned another corner and slumped against the wall. "Phew," he said wiping the sweat from his brow "She won't find me in here." As he looked around the small alcove that was cover partially by a curtain and usually over looked by passers by in the hallway. Not that anyone came to the orphanage anyway nobody in the village had the time of money to adopt a child. They where all suffering as it was with the constant raids from the sea as small time pirates passed by the island on there way to prove there worth in the southern regions of the East Blue. A chance to redeploy and "practice" their battle skill on innocent bystanders. That is how most of the children in the orphanage had lost their parents and how Kaiya had lost her husband all those years ago. He shook these dark thoughts out of his head and looked at his prize. A small book bond in soft blue leather with gold letters etched on the cover spelling out the words. The Craft of Sea-Battle this book told all of the underlying strategies and plots used by all victorious ship captains be they pirates or Marines. He had snatched this book from the small library down the street and was about to leave when Kaiya saw him running and have chase. He peaked his head out of his alcove and saw here apologize to the shop owner pay for the book and stride quickly back to the small building that housed the seven orphans and the widow. The other orphans where off in the woods building forts and playing. He drew his head back into the alcove and looked back at the book in his lap. With this book he could learn how pirates fought and how he could destroy the for killing the people he love. It was still fresh in his mind. A few months ago he was perched on a bluff by the shore and saw a small ship approaching the village. This was during a unusual calm period where no pirates had attacked for months and the villagers had let their guard down. Daiki watched the ship grow closer and a felling of dread began to form in his stomach as he saw the flag that was fluttering in the breeze of the cool spring mourning. The flag depicted a skull with one blazing blue eye and a red stripe over the forehead and below were two crossed bones. He knew now that it was the flag of the Jagged Pirates a small group lead by a man named Ikki The Red. A particularly nasty fellow with sharp blue eyes and a red headband that was supposedly dyed with the blood of his enemies. These pirates where coming down from the north to venture into the relatively unknown territory of the Grand Line. They had been marauding between islands in the far north where there was ice all year round in some places. The where island hoping their way down as a way to adapt to the warmth temperature. The temperature didn't affect the ferocity with which the fought though. Daiki had heard rumors that they could put the delves into a battle trance and battle without feeling injuries or pain of any sort. The wore iron caps on their heads and carried round wooden shields. The fought with terrifying axes that could smash through steel and powder bones with one hit. All of this was revealed as they thundered ashore whirling axes and calling loud and terrifying battle cries. They smashed through the unprepared village and grabbed everything that was slightly valuable and not nailed down. Daiki watched from above helpless as they plundered and smashed through Kiso-cho Village. As they left they set the remaining houses on fire and strolled back to their ship laughing and yelling about how pathetic the villagers where. Daiki watched in horror as his home went up in flames and as the shock of what had happened wore off he sprinted as fast as he could only to find a crowed gathered around the charred remains of his house. He pushed to the front and saw the black and twisted forms of his parents laying so peacefully in the ashes. No worries looks or burned conversations about if they could by food or cloths just pure simple peace. He dropped to his knees and started sobbing uncontrollably. How could this have happened? Why did it have to happen? He screamed inside. Kaiya came up behind him and said gently "Be strong Diaki it is what they would have wanted. Your namesake is a strong tree with firm roots. You must be strong like a tree and weather through the pain." She hugged him tight and he whispered "Why did they have to die." And burst into tears again. She store up and said sharply "because child people must die when it is their time and there is nothing we can do about it." Diaki stood up and wiped away the tears. "I swear I will not cry. Someday I will avenge my parents until then I will stay strong and make them proud!" Diaki remember that day well he remembered his vow and worked hard to make it so that one day he would leave this village and avenge the deaths of his parents and all of the other villagers. He opened The Craft of Sea-Battle and turned to the page of a particular strategy that had caught his eye in the shop and was the reason he had stolen the book. The Sea-Battle Strategy of Silent Attack. He studied the illustration for a few minutes absorbing every detail. The strategy appeared to be a large boat deploys a smaller boat with a limited crew and at night the small boat approaches silently and stopped just within bow range. The crew are all archers and a few designated snipers use the quieter bow to pick of the guards all at the same time without the crew noticing anything from below decks. After the deck watch is taken care of the small boat can make its way up to the side of the larger craft and one member of the crew will take a hand full of small "ladder rungs" with screw in tips. He will slowly make his way up the side screwing in rungs to make a ladder and the others will follow once every one is on the enemies deck the can use the element of surprise to a take over the ship. He immediately began to adapt the strategy to fit only one man and as he thought of this he remembered a strange thing he saw yesterday a small boat made of wood pointed on both ends narrow and with a cover on it with a hole for one person to sit in. In the book it showed a strange paddle with two blades that he thought would be used similar to the way a quarter staff was but against water. Daiki thinks to himself the he could put a point on the front and create a base for the "ladder" by sticking it into the side of a ship. He could already use the basics of archery although in the age of guns archery in combat was hardly every used but it had one advantage, silence. He could shot five time without waking a soul on the ship with a bow. He would have to practice using a bow a lot before he would attempt it. The a problem came into his mind. What would he do when he was on deck he didn't have enough power to take down a ship by himself. He couldn't lift a sword but he could use a knife an idea started to form in his mind he could use knives and more stealth to take out an entire ship. He would become strong! "There you are Daiki I've been looking everywhere for you. You are in big trouble!" Kaiya said just barely keeping her voice above a full out below. "This is the third time this week Diaki it is unacceptable behavior. Go over return that book at once." She pointed to the door. "But Miss Kaiya you already payed for it I saw you?!" He exclaimed. "No that money was to apologies for your behavior and for any damages that may have been caused to the book." She said snappily. "Now go!" Diaki strode angrily to the door and pulled it open blinking in the bright summer sun. He trudged moodily into the book store and set the book down on the counter and without saying anything he turned around and left. He came back to the orphanage and Kaiya smiled at him "Oh, I just can stay mad at you." She said lovingly gazing at his face remembering how much he had grown since the sniveling boy before the charred remains of his home. He looked up at he and smiled "I am going out to train" he said. The he strode over to the curtained off area for boys and came back a little while latter with two small knives in two leather worked sheathes a gift from the blacksmith after his parents deaths. He also held a bow and a quiver of arrows that he had shaped and carved himself. He strode past her confidently and off into the woods.**


End file.
